Legacy of Lady DuCaine
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Wildwing, Canard and their friend Lola learns how Lady DuCaine ends the war on Puckworld, but who she is gets Lola to find a revelation about one of her friends.


Title: The legacy of Lady DuCaine.  
Summary: Lady DuCaine ends the war on Puckworld.  
Author: Kaladan Flashblade  
Feedback: Constructive reviews are alright, but flamers can keep their hands silent.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: none.  
Main Character(s): Couple members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks and my new original characters.  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.

Author's Note: This was rewritten with new scenes, so if you have read this story before, please feel free to read the story over again.

The legacy of Lady DuCaine.

The day came as the ailing Drake DuCaine lay dying within his bed, his wife stood at the foot of his bed, looking down at her feet, slightly showing her pregnancy. Drake's breath slowed and finally stopped. Lady DuCaine shed no tears as Drake's men carried Drake out of the room and they headed towards the cave where he had made sure that he would be laid to rest as well as his wife. His coffin was laid to rest; all along the walls stated his victories against the Surfers and the Saurians.

Lady DuCaine held his mask in her hands; she placed it on a pedestal and spoke to a young man who stood by her side. "This mask will be claimed by a DuCaine, but not by those who live in this era. You are now its Guardian, you have no other name. Your children will know where the Mask lies as it shall be their birthright. No one is to go into the tomb without passing a big test of right of birth. You and your heirs shall see the DuCaine blood in those who claim to be an heir of DuCaine, only they will be guided to the Mask itself."

"What about your mask, Lady DuCaine?" asked the young man.

"My mask shall go with me till I decide when and where I shall destroy it. Yes, I shall have it destroyed." Lady DuCaine stated, as she walked out of the tomb. "This whole area must become a maze which only the Guardian knows the path to take to get to the Mask itself. Those who claim to be a DuCaine heir may enter the maze and within the maze they will become lost and die in the maze itself. When they die, their body may be brought out and returned to their family for burial."

Lady DuCaine walked out and never returned to the cave itself. The word came back to the cave that Lady DuCaine sent out word to all warring factions to come to the home of DuCaine. The leaders of both the Surfers and the Saurians came to the home expecting to see Drake DuCaine but found Lady DuCaine sitting upon the seat that Drake sat upon.

"I ask you to end this war and stay in our world in peace," Lady DuCaine asked.

"Where is your butcher of a husband?" snarled the Saurian leader.

"Yes, where is he. Hiding somewhere in this room ready to fire at our hearts and slay us!" snapped the Surfer leader.

Lady DuCaine shook her head. "No, he is not in this house no more for he died this morning and was buried immediately after his last breath. I called you both here to end this war. I have aided your people in railroading supplies in your direction and by protecting your people by sending them away from Drake's butchery of them."

"What do you mean?" asked the Saurian leader.

"Find the ones called Bishop and Cobra. They are friends and allies of mine and to your people, they will tell you what I mean by that and then return here," said Lady DuCaine.

They looked at her for a few minutes before they started to walk out of the room. '_If I find that these two drakes are not her allies, I'll return and kill her_,' thought the leader of the Saurians.

"They aren't two drakes to be precise. Only one of them is, the other is a Saurian, who is best friend to Bishop," spoke Lady DuCaine.

They both looked shocked and then hurried out of the house. Before they left the area, the Saurian leader spoke, "I didn't even state that the two drakes were not her allies. How did she know I was thinking about them?"

"They say her name before Drake married her was Psychic. I believe she has mental powers,"

"Then, in that case, we shall have to guard our thoughts more carefully. I know the two men she spoke of Bishop and Cobra, neither one of them are not far from each other. They will be easy to find," the Saurian stated.

An hour later, they found the cave where Cobra and Bishop resided. It was mainly because of Cobra's status as a strange Saurian. Bishop was quite surprised to see couple of visitors to their cave.

Bishop looked at them and asked, "Why have you ventured here?"

"Are you two allies with Lady DuCaine?" asked the Saurian.

"Who wishes to know?" asked a deep dark voice coming from the shadows of the cave.

"We are the leaders of the Saurians and the Surfers who fought against Drake DuCaine. We want to know as proof that Lady DuCaine was aiding us without us knowing it was her," spoke the Surfer leader.

Bishop looked shocked as no one beyond Tala, Sapphire, Cobra, couple children and he knew that Lady DuCaine was aiding them. "Who told you that?"

"The Lady DuCaine told us, she also told us to seek you two out for the answers to our question," spoke the Surfer leader.

Cobra smiled. "She speaks the truth, she is an ally of ours, and has been aiding both Surfer and Saurian in this war, despise her being DuCaine's wife, there is more to her then what appears."

Bishop raises a brow at Cobra. "She's definitely an ally, saved both our hides from DuCaine." he turned his head slightly so to be able to look Cobra in the eyes. "So how is it you know so much about her?"

"Just observation, there is something about her that is definitely not Blader, especially when she mutters of whispers something in that strange tongue of hers."

"She also stated something about returning to her home with both of you. So will you accompany us to her side?" asked the Blader.

"Why did she summon you two to her side?" asked Cobra, his arms crossed in front of him.

"To end the war between our people…to put a halt to the war that her husband did," spoke the Blader.

Bishop smiled as he glanced over at Cobra. "Tec said something about her ending this war when he died, so it must be that he's very sick and dying or already gone,"

"Perhaps we should go see her and find out." Cobra said. He turned towards their visitors. "Yes, we will come with you."

Soon, they were standing before Lady DuCaine once again. She was thrilled to see them as she hugged both drake and Saurian. She called one of her servants to bring tea and cookies.

"Lady DuCaine it is a pleasure to see you again. I was worried that DuCaine wouldn't allow you to send for me," spoke Bishop, as he took the cup of tea from Lady DuCaine's servant.

"DuCaine will no longer bother anyone or hurt anyone no more for he is dead," spoke Lady DuCaine.

Cobra's eyes lit up. "This is good news; I think your desire for DuCaine's soul can be done Bishop."

"That he suffers in hell? Why do you say that?" Bishop's eyes went wide. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"He's pissed me off enough."

The Saurian and Surfer leaders were confused by the conversation between the two; the Saurian leader finally got the nerve to ask. "What are you two talking about? DuCaine is dead, that's final he's at Death's disposal."

"Not completely, I can petition the lord of demons to claim his soul, he's messed up enough that I doubt Death would argue."

"Then you are a Demon . . . Cobra? How did you manage to survive so long? With a priest at that?" asked the Surfer leader in slight disgust.

Bishop piped up. "He may be a demon, but he did save my life a long time ago, to return the debt I promised not to take his, after that we became friends. For a demon he's not really evil like some are."

The surfer leader sighed. "Well in this case I won't argue, Cobra if you can have DuCaine suffer in hell, please go ahead and do it."

"Plan on it, but ask you were saying my dear '_Lady DuCaine_.'"

"I wish to end this war right now, my lords. I can send you to where the other Saurians and Surfers are if you wish to head in that direction," spoke Lady DuCaine.

"I think it would be best if we Saurians leave, my people no longer feel safe on this world,"

"As you wish, I will prepare the gate when you gather your people together I will send them to where I sent the others." Lady DuCaine said, as she looked at him. She turned towards the Surfer leader. "What about your people?"

"It's is up to each individual, with DuCaine gone, repairs will have to be done on both sides, and to keep peace end the segregation between our people and the Bladers."

"But if the day comes that your people need to flee from here, then let me know," said Lady DuCaine.

"Very well,"

"Good, now my friends, how are your people doing?" asked Lady DuCaine.

"The Surfers fair as well as can be expected, the great houses are a bit in disarray, they should be able to recover,"

"The Saurian people are in rough condition, it would take just as long to rebuild as it would to start anew."

"Then, we should start rebuilding the houses of the Surfers and the Saurians as soon as we can," Lady DuCaine stated, looking at them. "I know most of the Bladers will not be so helpful but they will be persuaded to help."

Bishop watched as they discussed the reunification of their world. Cobra leaned against his shoulder and whispered, "Thinking about JAG and should it go into effect?"

"Yes, I think you should move it ahead and get us all into our sleep chambers as soon as this is settled we leave," spoke Bishop.

Cobra nodded, "Too much has been lost already."

"All right it's settled at the rising of the full moon of this month, peace will come to our world and to all who resides here," spoke Lady DuCaine.

"Will you be the leader of this new world?" asked the Surfer leader.

"No, I shall not. There will be no one who has ties to the war who shall lead this world into peace for I or my baby that I carry will be here," spoke Lady DuCaine.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Saurian leader.

"I have been wounded deeply and will be gone from this world, for as soon as the Saurians venture off our world to the world I sent their people to, I will fade into nothingness," spoke Lady DuCaine.

Cobra looked at Bishop. "Do you know about this?"

Bishop shrugged. "You know more then I do. Trust your instinct."

Cobra nodded, "In that case I have one thing left to do, but I'll do so alone."

The audience with Lady DuCaine ended with a very pleasant ending as Lady DuCaine walked out of the hall and into the gardens where she stayed to pick flowers from the flowers that grew there.

When everyone was gone a blond haired, gold eyed, white feathered male with feathered wings stepped into the garden. "You never cease to amaze me, and you've played your part well."

"I have tried to do what I could do to help, my lord. I did what any duck from my world would do. I just didn't expect to fall in love with DuCaine himself, even though I hate him for what he did to me, to the people of this world all for what, even I do not know the answers to that?" Lady DuCaine said, as she tilted her head to him. "When I saw you in the gateway, you said that I could find a way to help my people by the way of helping the people in the past,"

"You didn't expect it to become the wife of DuCaine himself, didn't you?" asked the angel.

"No, I didn't," Lady DuCaine stated.

"I do have one request of you before you finish your task, and '_fade away_', is write this day down like a story, for future generations," he said before fading away.

"I shall do so immediately, my lord," Lady DuCaine whispered, as she returned to her own private chambers separate from Drake DuCaine's and started to write it all down as much as she could recall.

It took her three months to finish the book and during that time she watched as the Saurians left their world for the world where she sent the others to and watched as the Sky High Cities vanished from the sky, hidden under their protective covers. Cobra and Bishop both vanished without a word good bye to her before she gave the book to an ally of hers, told her that the Creator had come to take her home and then she '_faded_' from Puckworld never to be seen again. It was rumored that she went to the same place that she had sent the Surfers and the Saurians to.

The teacher closed the book as she looked at the students. "This is one of the few stories we have of Lady DuCaine, though those written about her tell a different point of view of the war, if it weren't for Drake DuCaine. Puckworld would never be at peace, and would remain segregated, and those known as Bladers would still be enslaved to the Saurians and Surfers. Historians from what we have found on Lady DuCaine believe she was originally Surfer and that is why she holds different views then DuCaine and was able to talk reason into their oppressors."

Lola bit her tongue, as much as she'd like to add in the parts left out she couldn't, especially if she wanted to keep Canard and Wing as friends, as far as they were concerned she was Lola Seabird, a normal Keltor girl, even though she knew the truth about it.

"Why didn't she openly oppose Drake DuCaine instead of railroading supplies to the rebels?" asked one student.

"It is believed that Drake DuCaine did not know who she really was, and if she did oppose him openly he's have found out."

"Also, if he found out that his own wife was betraying him by helping the rebels as you call the Surfers and the Saurians, he would have killed her for that. By not openly opposing him, she was able to help the Surfers and the Saurians out helped them survive the war," Lola Seabird stated.

"Yeah, right, and I am Drake DuCaine's son," snapped Canard.

The whole classroom laughed at Canard's comment before the teacher got everyone to stop laughing.

Lola grinned, "Well then I'll have to start calling you Canard DuCaine."

That comment really got the room laughing even harder than before. Even Wing, who rarely laughed in class was laughing hard to the point of tears coming out of his eyes.

One of the students held up his hand and the teacher picked him. "Are there any pictures of Lady DuCaine?"

"Regretfully, there are no surviving pictures of the Lady DuCaine, only a description of what she looked like," the teacher stated. The teacher described what she looked like and then told them that class was dismissed. Canard was silent as they walked out of the class room.

"Hey, Canard, Wing, what do you think of Lady DuCaine? I think she was the real hero of the war," spoke Lola.

Wing shrugged, "I really don't know which side to believe, I just think their both myths, nothing more."

"And you Canard '_DuCaine_'?"

"Myths or at least a good story. See you tomorrow, Lola!" Canard said, as they hurried down the street towards home.

Dive was waiting for Wing to get home. He had hurried home from the playground so he could hear what Wing had learned from school. He was most interested in Drake DuCaine. "So what did you learn about DuCaine?"

"We didn't learn about DuCaine today, we learn about Lady DuCaine,"

"So what does she look like and was there any pictures of her and what did she do, probably stood by Drake?" said Dive.

"She worked against Drake; there aren't any pictures of her just a few historical comments and a story."

"I guess she was beautiful then, did you bring me the book on her?" asked Dive, looking at him.

"No, sorry," Wing said.

"Hi Wing, hi Canard," spoke Lola, as she walked up towards them. Lola noticed Dive standing there. Lola smiled. "Hi Dive, have you been good for your mom and dad?"

"Yes, I have, Lola. I wish I was at my brother's grade. At least, we get to hear some great stuff about Lady DuCaine." Dive chirped.

"She's cool, the Suscan people tell a similar tale of the war, but they never lived on land."

"But Lola, you live on land and your Suscan," Dive pointed out.

"My mom and dad want me to have a good education, once I'm done with school I'll live at sea like the rest of my people."

"So what does your people say about the war and what about Lady DuCaine's part in it?" asked Dive.

"Simply that is was an interesting time on land, and didn't affect sea life too much, and that Lady DuCaine was the one of reason."

Dive nodded. "How far out on the ice does one have to go to get to the sea?" asked Dive.

Wing was wondering this as well as far as he knew, the last of the seas froze over more then a century ago.

"Beyond the barrier rim into a zone of Puckworld where most believe to be barbaric, though as long as we stay out of their way, they leave us alone."

Wing shuddered. "That zone is to this day uncharted, any explorer that goes there doesn't come out alive, it is said that they do ritualistic killings of children, and have no morals what so ever."

"They do have morals Wing, and they do not do ritualistic killing of children, they just have different customs that's all." Lola shot back at him; despite her guise she couldn't keep herself from correcting him, especially on that subject.

Canard heard it and thought before he spoke, "Then, they are strange and we should really have an open mind about them but I couldn't slay my own sister if I lived there. I just couldn't. I would find a way to send her to a place of safety."

Lola sighed. "She'd probably be safe, any more then two children and the elder siblings will have to fight and kill till only one remains, the youngest is exempt from this, incase something happens to their elder sibling."

Canard gave her a funny look. "How do you know this Lola?"

"My mom and dad have had dealings with them."

"You are lucky to get out of there alive, girly-girl!" Dive said.

Lola shrugged. "Luck has nothing to do with it, but their zone of Puckworld is really nice."

Canard leaned against the tree as Wing sat at the base; Dive was hanging in the tree by his legs. "Come on, girly-girl, what do you think of Lady DuCaine? Is she the hero of the war or was she just lucky?"

"I believe her to be a hero."

"She's lucky, that's all," said Canard and Wing.

"I'm going to have to say she's both, the hero and lucky," Dive said. "Though I wish I knew more than what we know about her."

"Hey who knows, maybe one year, someone would find a picture of her or at least her tomb. They say her tomb is not even on Puckworld but in Limbo where they threw all the Saurians at." Wing said.

"Wing, Dive, dinner!" yelled a female voice.

"Canard dinner!" yelled another female voice.

"Coming mom!" replied Wing. "Come on little brother, let's go. See you tomorrow at school, Lola,"

"Same here, Lola," said Canard, as the three drakes rushed for their respective homes.

'_I have to talk with dad about Lady DuCaine, he might have a picture of her somewhere_,' Lola thought to herself. She headed off home to see her dad to see if they had any pictures of Lady DuCaine. She walked into the headmaster's office and saw her dad sitting with him. "Dad, I have a question for you?"

Lord Collin looked over at her. "Of course, Lolita, ask me your question."

Lola looked at him as she rolled her eyes. "I want to see a picture of Lady DuCaine."

Collin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"The teacher at school talked about Lady DuCaine." Lola replied.

"And they didn't have a picture of her?"

Lola shook her head. "Sadly, no, they don't."

"Alright, this way," Collin got up from his seat and headed towards the library where he saw the head librarian. "I need to see the picture of Lady DuCaine, please."

The librarian went to one of the books and pulled it out. Collin took the book looked at the picture turned to Lola. "Here is the picture."

Lola looked at the picture and looked up at her father. "This cannot be her!"

"What do you mean? It is her." Collin looked at her, surprised.

"There is someone at my school who resembles her." Lola replied. "But I don't have much contact with her. She tries to avoid me like I had a plague."

"That's good, you need not to associate with that woman." Collin stated, as he closed the book and gave it back to the librarian.

Lola walked out of the room without another word to her father, she got the information she wanted as she walked out of Raven's Court ignoring her cousin's calls for her to wait. '_Father should never know that my Keltor friend's sister is either Lady DuCaine reborn or it is her but she has yet to do what is in her destiny, whenever that may be._'

A chestnut hand grabbed her shoulder and her instant reaction was to flip whoever it was over her shoulder and prepare to punch whoever it was.

"RO!" Lola cried out.

"Hey cousin, what's bothering you? You didn't even hear me call out to you," Rowain said, as he looked at her.

"Sorry, got something on my mind," Lola said, as she helped him up.

"So what is it?" he asked in Suscan. Not too many Doves knew that tongue, so they knew they could talk without having someone tell Lola's father what they were talking about.

"Dug up some extra info from class and looks like we either have a reincarnation or a would-be time traveler related to my friends at school,"

"Oh?" Rowain started to walk away from Raven's Court.

"Yeah, the thing is . . . she's only seven years old." Lola stated.

"So she could be the reincarnation of this person. So who is she?" Rowain asked.

"What do you want her name in this life or that past life?"

"Both."

"Her name is Kaladan Thunderbeak and her past's name is Lady DuCaine."

"Where can I see her?" asked Rowain, not even knowing that they were walking towards the Thunderbeak home.

"I'm going to be taking you past their home soon, cousin." Lola said, as she looked at him as they went down another street. "She usually is with her brother or his friend Wing."

"Oh? I hope these friends of yours don't get you father riled up, it's not good for anyone."

"I know." Lola said, as she glanced to see the kids playing hockey down the street. She saw Wing's familiar white feathers at the goal posts. "Over here," She walked around the ring to where she could show Rowain Kala without being right next to her.

"So where is she?" asked Rowain.

"Look across from us and look at the medium brown hair girl standing next to the boy." Lola said, as she pointed out Kala to him.

"Rather plain isn't she?"

"Exactly, no one would even think, of it but that's her."

"Wonder how she will get back there. Is she magical?" asked Rowain.

"I don't think so," Lola shaking her head. "I never seen her do anything magical and usually I would pick up on it if there was another user nearby."

"Might be a temporal storm thing then those still lurk about."

"Whatever it is, all I can say is I hope she can handle it. Drake DuCaine is a butcher of a drake and not a very nice one either. He makes the trials seem to be walk in the park, with all his butchery that he did to the people back then." Lola replied, as they started to head back towards her family home.

"If she is then it should be fine, after all Lola what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yeah, formally training in poison mastery is a pain but I really don't want to do what my family traditionally does which is torture methods, I think that's what drove them batty."

"I think you are right on that. But you got a strong mind about you and you can resist it," Lola replied, as they walked.

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's still strong but she has accepted that she will be dying much sooner than she had hoped for," Lola stated, as she looked at him. "When I told her what she had, she knew it had to be fatal as I had that sad look on my face."

"Don't worry your mother won't give into it without a fight."

"I know, she is a fighter and she told me that." Lola replied, as she stepped onto the steps leading to her home. "Want to come in?"

"Thanks cousin but I must get back. I got more studying to do," Rowain said. "But thanks for showing me '_her_'. It will be our secret."

"Our little secret till it happens," Lola stated, as she watched Rowain walk away and disappeared around the corner to head back towards Raven's Court before she walked inside.

**This story is now done.**


End file.
